Where There is Darkness, Light
by zeldafan3
Summary: Aion is people watching near a fountain, when he sees a woman crying. Who is this woman? And what secrets does she hold? Read and find out. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: _Chrono Crusade_ does not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator, Daisuke Moriyama, and all the companies associated with the series. Also,

the Prayer of Saint Francis, from which the title was derived, doesn't belong to me, either. Now, on with the story! Please review!

Story Title: Where there is Darkness, Light

A man was sitting by an ornately decorated fountain. He was not someone you'd expect to see in such a setting. His hair was white, although he did not appear old. His eyes were purple, accented by a pair of glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a long white jacket, and white dress shoes. This man's, or shall I say, demon's, name was Aion. Aion sat there, continuing to watch people, when something caught his attention. When he was doing so, he noticed a girl sitting across from the fountain, on a bench. Tears were falling down her face, although she wasn't making any sound.

-Aion's POV-

So, I was people watching, when I saw a young woman sitting down, crying silently. She was quite beautiful, with long duotone hair(in this case, black and dark brown) and eyes so dark, it was hard to see her pupils. She was wearing a dark green dress. The material for the dress appeared so light that it appeared to be made from feathers. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a star hanging from it. I thought I'd do something to cheer her up, because I hated to see a beautiful woman such as her crying. So I stood up, walked over to her, and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes, then shook her head violently and looked down at her lap. The tears began to fall, spilling out of her eyes and landing on her dress. I took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She looked at it, then at me. She hesitantly accepted it and began to dry her tear-stained face. I held out my gloved hand to her, and as with the handkerchief, she looked at it, then stretched out her hand and placed it on mine. I helped her up, and we walked down to my home. On the way, I asked her what her name was, and she answered, "I… My name is Riane. What's your name?"

Those were the first words I had heard her say since meeting her near the fountain. Because of this, I thought it would be rude not to answer her question, so I answered by saying, "I am Aion. It's a pleasure to meet you." I didn't bring up the fact that I was a demon. We arrived at my house and I directed her to a bedroom she could sleep in. She nodded and went to the room. I went to my room and looked around. Then I went down to the room I let Riane stay in and opened the door. I realized she was sleeping. So, I thought I'd get a closer look at her. I approached her bedside and took a look at her face. She looked very serene, and not at all like the crying woman I had seen earlier. I tenderly brushed back her hair. Then, I saw something that I didn't expect to see. Her ears were not like normal human ears. They were pointy and set at an angle. That's when I realized this woman was not human. She was a member of the fair race, or the people more commonly referred to as "elves." I couldn't believe it at first. Elves had not been sighted for many centuries, and anyone who had seen one usually kept it to themselves, for fear no one would believe them. This got me wondering how she got here. I didn't have any idea where elves lived. I also wondered why she was crying. Was it because she was banished from living among her people, or was it because she lost someone close to her? These thoughts went through my head, but I thought it would be rude to ask her so suddenly. While I was pondering over what I should do, I felt something brush my hand and I looked to the right. Riane was holding my hand. I kneeled down on the floor and held her hands in mine. She looked at me with those startlingly beautiful dark brown eyes, just as she had earlier. She got out of bed, pulling the blanket up and placing her feet on the floor. She motioned at me to get up. I did, holding her close to me, and we embraced. When we parted, I looked at her face. She was blushing slightly. I smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: _Chrono Crusade_ does not belong to me. It is the sole property of its creator, Daisuke Moriyama, and all the companies associated with the series. Also,

the Prayer of Saint Francis, from which the title was derived, doesn't belong to me, either. This chapter focuses on Riane and how she got to Earth. Now, on with the story! Please review!

Where there is Darkness, Light

Chapter 2: Riane's Dilemma

-Riane's POV-

Yesterday was a day I shall never forget. I met a demon named Aion. When he walked up to me yesterday, I was momentarily stunned. I had never seen a demon that close before. Nor had I seen one that was attractive. I wonder what my parents and friends back home would say if they knew I was falling in love with a demon. I know that elves don't get along well with goblins. Thinking of my people made me think of how I got here. Back in that courtyard, I was thinking of the event that got me here, and I got so emotional that I started crying. And then Aion

came up, and you know the rest. When he showed me to a room I could sleep in, I did just that. I slept. Then I woke up, saw Aion, and went back to sleep…and dreamed.

"_Riane…Riane!" A deep voice sounds out, one that is very familiar…and a voice that would cause fear to any elf. I open my eyes. I am lying on the floor, in a dark room. I can hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the room I'm in. The feet stop and walk into the room. I look up and see a pair of black boots. The man kicks me, hard, in the stomach. I bend over, clutching my stomach in pain, trying not to scream, the tears rolling down my face. He says, "So, I heard about you and that filthy human…Lucien." I gasp silently, thinking to myself "How could he have known?" He laughs, pulling me up to my feet and forcing my back against the window. I can feel the closeness of his body to mine and his hands on my shoulders. He walks closer, and whispers, "I don't need you." He walks closer to me and pushes me out the window. I fall on the ground and I hear a voice calling "Riane! Riane-!" I instantly recognize that voice. It is the voice of my friend Amaria. I try to speak, but I can only think of Lucien. I hear more voices, but I cannot identify them. The scene fades, and…_

I open my eyes, my heart beating fast. I'm scared and worried for my friend Amaria. I wonder what happened to her. I wondered where Lucien was, and if he was still alive. I closed my eyes, and tried to shut that thought away. I saw Lucien's smiling face in my mind, the black, sleek hair that reached his neck, and those captivating brown eyes that seemed to be gazing beyond my eyes into my soul whenever he looked at me. And now I had met Aion. I held my head in my hands. How was I supposed to choose between them?!


End file.
